Seedlings obtained from collecting seed from open pollinated fruit (seed parent: unknown. Pollen parent: unknown) were planted out at Lawn Road Research Orchard, Havelock North, Hawke's Bay, New Zealand in 2000. In March 2003, ‘LRP40/205’ was identified as having potential as a new variety. Later in March 2003, ‘LRP40/205’ was first asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Golden Queen’ (not patented) peach seedling rootstock. ‘Golden Queen’ seedlings are a standard plum rootstock in New Zealand. The plant was first asexually reproduced at 1023 Links Rd R D 3 Napier 4183, New Zealand. The trees were planted out in Hawke's Bay during the southern hemisphere winter of 2004. The resulting plants propagated true to type, demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.